The Alphabetical Life
by detrametal
Summary: 26 sentences from words on a random word generator about the Titans, ranging from their happiness to love, some BBXRae but what did you expect from me?


**Hey guys! This is just another little TT project I've been working on to try to clear away some of the insane writers block I've been having…well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**A as in Actor**

Beast Boy was an excellent actor, it took a long time to peel back the masks, years, but when she did Raven found something beautiful.

**B as in Blushing**

It was rare when any Titan blushed, they didn't wear it well, but when you get caught with somebody in a compromising position…

**C as in Call**

It took a long time for the man to pick up the phone and dial those few numbers "Bruce…it's me Richard…um, this is kind of embarrassing…how do you get a woman to stop being mad at you", yeah, nobody knew why he called _Batman_ to talk about it.

**D as in Discover**

When Raven discovered the sketches of her sleeping after sex…well, she was caught between killing her green boyfriend and asking him to make more

**E as in Encouraging**

When teaching the others a language Beast Boy had encouragements for all of then, for Robin it was an hour free of paperwork, for Cyborg it was an hour of playing video games, for Star he would watch an obscure movie with her, for Raven…it took all his thoughts to get her something she wanted, he would take her to her favorite café and sit with her in the silence.

**F as in Flood**

Starfire was a near constant flood of emotions while Raven was a desert, bringing them together should have killed all life within, oh, about a hundred miles, but it didn't, thankfully.

**G as in Gold**

To the heroes gold wasn't valuable…or at least they though before the changeling's small metal ring appeared on Raven's finger.

**H as in historical**

Historically it was either the green man or Cyborg that made the bad decision…well, when Raven, Robin and Starfire walked into the living room with Beast Boy and his best friend gave them that_ look…_

**I as in Intend**

The ball bearing was _intended_ to help the stool in the garage swivel…somehow it got wrangled into turning into a toy for the green kitten…Cyborg couldn't help it but every time that boy came down into the garage without something to play with…boom.

**J as in Joke**

Surprisingly in their later years it was Raven who came up with the best jokes and pranks, when confronted with this Changeling merely nodded "I knew she had it in her…after all, I've met Happy!"

**K as in Kindhearted**

It was a given that each of the Titans were kindhearted, they saved people's lives for a living, but off them all it was always Beast Boy who felt for others the most, it wasn't long before the press in Jump City knew that he would talk to them just to say 'hi' to somebody he'd seen before.

**L as in Lovely**

It was undeniable, there was something lovely about sitting on the roof of the Tower watching the sun rise from the East and paint things in the bright colors, this was Starfire and Robin's time, but equally lovely was the opposite when the moon rose painting things in shades of silver, this was Raven and Beast Boy's time.

**M as in Mushy**

Everybody knew that Raven could be mushy, she was soft on her friends and her husband, but she would deny it…until she held her forest green daughter, faced with that evidence she had to give in.

**N as in Neat**

Cyborg never claimed to be neat, he had papers scattered all over the place, but when he needed something he always knew exactly where it was, it seemed a snazzy talent until Robin pointed out that half of the robotic man's memory was dedicated to a file creatively named "Where was that again?"

**O as in Order**

Everyone knew that Robin and his office were in an order an 'every paper in it's place' order which for the most part was unfortunate because nobody, not even the boy wonder knew where that particular place was…

**P as in Party**

Believe it or not the Titans were never big on partying- each of them had a certain level of wariness when it came to 'normal' people, not to say there weren't parties for the Titans, just ask Cyborg about the time he accidentally added caffeinated ginger ale to the punch, Star and Beast Boy were bouncing off the walls for _days_

**Q as in Queen**

It took the girls awhile to notice that in regards to their femininity they were treated like queens, if somebody called them ugly that person had the entire male population of the Titans after them, if they wanted rocky road ice cream at 3:47 in the morning on a Tuesday due to 'woman issues' they would get it…there would be some grumbling but they would get it.

**R as in Rate**

It was a journalist that asked them to rate their favorite villains, but it took an act of God to keep them from laughing at Raven's 5) Kitten-no real powers 4) Mother Mae-Eye-just don't eat the pie 3) Mammoth-mostly muscle and not much brains 2)Cinderblock-see previous, only more so 1) Doctor Light…I just have to show up.

**S as in Smile**

They each knew something was wrong when Beast Boy didn't smile for a week, years later when they could finally talk about the subject he only said "a man who rais- a man who I was under the care of died…he wasn't nice but for a long time he and his team were the only ones I had"

**T as in Troubled**

Robin knew each of the members of the Teen Titans, including himself, were troubled individuals-but watching them bicker happily around the table come dinner time let each of them know that troubles were just that, troubles-they do not rule you nor define you.

**U as in Unbiased**

When one was in the Titan's Tower and wanted an unbiased judge you could do no better than Raven…though she may call you and every other party and idiot before she tells you which one of you is the 'winner'…if you still feel like it.

**V as in Van**

Years after the Titan's officially disbanded they were still really close and it was Garfield who became the babysitter whenever somebody went out of town, and all the children were closer than even their parents, and when it came time for green man to get a new car he surprised them and went with a van "Hey, if the kids can have space to play around then I can sacrifice my man card"

**W as in Wrench**

Cyborg held a wrench in his hand waiting, waiting so patiently, you see Beast Boy had taken Raven out for a date and borrowed the T-car and he was waiting to see the damage…well imagine his surprise when technological destruction incarnate drove in not only in one piece but it had a full tank, had been washed and waxed to a high shine "Huh, guess he's not that bad after all…"

**X as in ****Xenia,**

Hospitality as it is known in English was something Raven didn't excel in, but when pushed she could gather enough of her senses to be a passable hostess, but when her children introduced their…potential spouses… to her and their father, well, they reminded people that being retired was not because a loss of any power.

**Y as in Yummy**

Yummy was a word often heard around the tower but it was very different for each person Cyborg was happy with a steak, Robin enjoyed a nice home cooked lasagna, Starfire loved her own home made mustard, Raven was a waffle fiend, but Beast Boy…well, when that word exited his lips the other dropped their forks in shock-the meal under-ripe bananas, a cup of coconut water and roast bird in the middle of the African jungle near the wreck of the T-ship.

**Z as in Zipper**

Zippers are funny things, they led to Raven's first major anger attack, her first date and well…to be honest her first, second, third and fourth pregnancy…the fifth was a bit less planned and started with Mento dragging Beast boy away for an entire month, the welcome home was nothing short of spectacular.


End file.
